


In Search Of

by KyDesert



Series: Hush [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Dark Thoughts, Gen, Link muses, Prequel Work, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyDesert/pseuds/KyDesert
Summary: "Return to me, when you’ve brought peace to Hyrule."Link mourns for the memories he'll never regain.





	In Search Of

**Author's Note:**

> I had writers block. A glimpse into what’s upcoming.

The lake was quiet as Link stared across it, watching the still waters settle into glass as the wind ceased to blow around him.

Like the still air he sat perched in his spot someplace high above the lake, blue eyes scanning the horizon desperately, watching the malice burn through the walls of Hyrule Castle while he sat, inactive, his own personal Calamity consuming him down to his core.

He was a shell, a copy, or maybe he wasn’t. But without the memories of one hundred years ago, he would never be the same man from one hundred years ago, the same knight, the same swordsman. Even if his muscles knew how to fight, even if his arms knew how to heft any weapon up and over his shoulder, even if he knew when to jump, when to dodge and parry, he was not the warrior from one hundred years ago.

When he’d awaken from the Shrine of Resurrection, even the inner workings of language eluded his foggy mind while he stood near naked in the warm wind, wondering if he was as alone as the quiet landscape suggested.

He was naked, weak and confused, barely comprehending the words from the old man’s mouth, but he was the savior of Hyrule.

And here. He’d peeled off layer upon layer of hot armor, his bones full of the cruel strength gained from fighting without pause, his mind sharp and honed… and he was to be the savior of Hyrule, while a woman he barely remembered fought a monster alone in a decrepit castle.

There were fish people who knew him better than he knew himself and bird people and rock people barely recognized him as the Champion. He supposed the Rito and the Gorons were… right. He wasn’t really a champion, not really. He was just a man in the body of one, superimposing new memories on top of the ones everyone told him he should have.

He was the warm tears spilling down his cheeks and over the turn of his lips, he was the trembling fingers burying themselves deep in his hair.

He was cold even as he curled in on himself, becoming the smallest he could be.

Still… there was some part of him that tingled in vague recognition when he gazed upon the statue in the center of Zora’s Domain, some part of him that felt proud when he saw that Mipha’s brother had grown to become the beloved prince of the domain.

There was some part of him that churned when he thought of Zelda fighting the Calamity alone, trapped in a struggle for one hundred years while his body recovered from his near fatal encounter.

And… nearly all of him mourned for the allies that he could not remember.

They’d died alone in their Divine Beasts while hope of destroying the Calamity waned faster than the winds that blew through the Sheikah Towers and chilled the air around them.

But they’d all had hope in him. They all gave him a part of themselves, protection from the Calamity in the form of their faith that Link would be the one to defeat it. And that meant more to him than the words of a long removed goddess.

The wind picked back up, suddenly, and Link stared at the water as the glass shattered and a red Zora sprang from it, floating in front of him. The Zora grinned at him, and he smiled back, thoughts of the Calamity weighing the corners of his lips down.

“I’m going to kill it,” he said to Sidon, and the prince’s grin fell away to a somber grave.

“Show the enemy no fear,” Sidon said to him quietly, turning from his place in the water to watch as the malice seemed to pulse in response to Link’s words. “Do not back down from anything.”

Sidon pulled himself out of the water to sit beside Link, running his hand carefully through Link’s loose blond hair. He was pulling it away from Link’s face, wrapping it up in a tie while he spoke.

“You will win, Link,” he said quietly, hands gently bringing Link’s hood up over his head. “Return to me, when you’ve brought peace to Hyrule.”

**Author's Note:**

> He’s lived long enough to be forgiven. 
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://kydesert.tumblr.com/) too. It's empty but it's there.


End file.
